The present invention relates to a crimp connector for accommodating crimp terminals and more particularly to a crimp connector for preventing an electrical leak caused by dew formation between adjacent terminal accommodating chambers.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H10-92478 has disclosed a crimp connector for accommodating crimp terminals in adjacent terminal accommodating chambers.